creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrotek
Pyrotek. Flame, killing, thigns like that. On the battlefield? Burn them bitches with our Flamethrowers. Need to get rid of a certain someone? Incendiary rounds, maybe you need some of them. '' -A Pyrotek Advertisment'' Pyrotek Pyrotek is a weapons company They are dedicated to making weapons for pyromaniacs, producing Flamthrowers, specialised Moltov Cocktails, Flaming Swords, and an evergrowing base of thermal, fire-based weapons and defence. Weapons Flamethrower - This basic Flamethrower is the first stage of the Flamethrowers sold by Pyrotek. It has a small gas tank, and is small enough to be handheld. It fires the jet of flame from 5 metres up to 7 metres. Flammenwerfer - This advanced Flamethrower is the best one to the public. Is has multiple gas tanks, giving it the ability to launch flame for a longer time, and it has the ability to select what type of flame it can launch. The types are a continus stream of flame, or a launch a ball of flame. The Chortarizer - A small handheld weapon, the chortarizer is much like a blowtorch in design but has increased range, gas capacity and heat. It can be fired on a variety of firing modes including; low heat, super heated, plasma burst, acid fire and laser mode. This makes the Chortarizer a great allround weapon and tool that can be used in almost any situation. DeathFlame - Large in size, the DeathFlame is a turret based weapon used by several military forces to defend key positions against the enemy. Usually mounted on wall, it fires a jet of hot liquid plasma, completely obliterating an enemy despite any armour they have on them. However, its size and height leads to its detriment, as this weapon cannot be moved around the battlefield to provide support for ground units. It also unfortunately cannot fire long distances, normally only making the range of fifty metres at most. Despite all this, it holds up as a valuable weapon, and can be very useful when defending against a large horde of enemies. Blast Burner Much is unknown about the Blast Burner, as it is found to be extremely rare on Pyroteks shelves. What is known however, is that it is a type of mine. When stepped on, it will trigger a chain reaction that will eventually make the Blast Burner explode in a burst of flames, taking out all within a 20 metre radius. For this reason, it is thought that this is why they are so rarely found. Flame Blade Used only by officers and elites, and even then in small numbers, the Flame Blade is one of the few hand to hand weapons Pyrotek has. It looks much like a normal sword, with the exception of the blade being thicker, having small rivets lineing its side. When button activated, fuel travels up inside the blade and shoots out in the form of flame. This can be devestating for any enemy in close range, and had been known to completly destroy small squads of men in an instant. Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Flame Weapons Category:Collaborative Works Category:Industries